A Perfect Saturday
by mytwodaves
Summary: John and Anna spend Valentine's Day as a family. You won't need candy with this fluffy sweetness!


**Here's a little Valentine's Day offering, which takes place around five years after Anniversary Surprises. You shouldn't need to read that one first, but if you'd like to, I won't stop you! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. **

* * *

John woke up slowly as the morning sun peeked through the curtains of his bedroom window. Careful not to wake his slumbering wife, he gently moved his arms so they were no longer wrapped around the waist of his wife of ten years, rolling onto his back and reaching a hand to wipe the remaining sleep from his eyes and brush his tousled hair back into some sort of order, though he knew Anna liked it more when it was a bit disheveled.

As he came into consciousness further, he noticed the sounds of the waves crashing on the shore and the faint cry of seagulls in the distance. He found the sound soothing and ominous at the same time. It was the middle of February after all and most likely a storm was approaching bringing with it wind, rain and maybe even a little snow.

Yet John could not bring himself to care because today was Valentine's Day and he had the privilege of celebrating a day of love with the four greatest loves of his life – Anna, his wife of ten years, and their three four year-old daughters.

Most men hated the idea of Valentine's Day, feeling obligated to shower their loved ones with jewelry, flowers, chocolates and expensive romantic dinners, but not John Bates. He lived for this day. He made it a point to celebrate love and show his appreciation for his family most every day, but Valentine's Day was special to him. To John Bates it was a day to celebrate a life he never thought would be his, married to the love of his life and father to the greatest blessings of his life, his three beautiful girls, Hannah, Sophie, and Mackenzie.

He thought back to when Anna revealed her pregnancy that day he returned from his long business trip overseas, and how elated he was to hear her news. After years of trying, and a little medical intervention, they were finally going to become parents and have the family they'd always dreamt of.

He was even more surprised when the baby scan revealed they were expecting triplets. They'd known multiple babies were a possibility with in vitro, but it came as a shock all the same. And a welcome surprise once the shock wore off. He remembered telling Anna that with three babies at once, they were at least getting their money's worth and Anna wouldn't need to go through multiple pregnancies to get the large family they'd always wanted. She didn't find the humor in his statement at first, but as the pregnancy wore on, she couldn't help but agree with his statement. Anna, of course, wanted John to have a son, yet John was perfectly content with his girls. He'd always imagined himself surrounded by little girls identical to his Anna anyway, and now he loved his three girls with all his heart, even though they resembled him more than Anna, with their light brown hair and cherub cheeks, the blue eyes taken from Anna.

Back in the present, John emerged from bed, careful not to disturb his slumbering wife, and put on his terry-cloth robe before descending the stairs to begin his preparations for Valentine's Day.

He gathered the three handmade valentines he made for his daughters and the small teddy bears he purchased for each, identical in every way lest they fight to see who received the best one, and quietly climbed the stairs to their bedroom, hiding their small gifts where they would be sure to find them when they eventually woke up. It being a Saturday, they were sure to continue sleeping for a little while longer. At least he hoped. John wanted to spend a little quiet time with Anna before the madness of three young girls consumed them.

John then went back downstairs where he began preparing a tray for his wife. He planned to make a pancake breakfast for all of them, but not until everyone was awake. He loaded the tray with a freshly brewed pot of tea, with a mug for each of them, a selection of her favorite savory breakfast treats, and a small vase containing four roses. One rose from him, and three representing each of their daughters.

Feeling satisfied with the contents of the tray and knowing that she'd appreciate the thought when she eventually awoke, John made the climb back up the stairs to their bedroom, checking for any signs that his little munchkins were stirring as he made it past their room. Perhaps they'd be gifted with a bit of a lie-in after all this morning.

Using his foot so as to not jostle the contents of the tray, John nudged open the door of the master bedroom, allowing him just enough space to slip inside. Seeing Anna was still in a deep sleep, John placed the tray on his nightstand, removed his robe and crawled back under the covers, cuddling in behind Anna.

It was never his intention to wake her, yet he could not resist wrapping his arms around her slender waist and nuzzling kisses into her neck. There was always a chance he would anger Anna by waking her before she was ready, though he was fairly confident he could alter her mood after only a few minutes. He chuckled to himself with the thought that they would likely need more than just a few minutes for either of them to satisfy themselves completely.

Suddenly, John felt movement under his lips and palms as Anna began to stir, sighing sleepily as she drifted from the unconsciousness of sleep.

"Mmmmm, John…," Anna mumbled, "why did you wake me so early on a Saturday?"

John bit back a chuckle with the knowledge that his prediction had come to fruition. "It's not that early, love." A glance at the clock on his nightstand told him it was half past eight. It was a miracle the girls hadn't woken them as of yet. "I'm sorry, but I just wanted to spend a little time alone with you to wish you a Happy Valentine's Day before the girls come barreling in. Come on, sleepyhead," John cajoled with his voice and a gentle nudge of his foot to her ankle under the covers. "I brought you some sweets and some tea for us to enjoy before madness erupts."

John watched as Anna pulled herself slowly into a sitting position, realizing further sleep was not to be had. She looked expectantly at her husband, waiting for him to provide her with a cup of tea and a scone, as promised.

He bit back a grin once again as even though Anna had begrudgingly awoken, the scowl remained on her face. It would do so until she finished her morning tea. It had been like this each morning for much of the decade they'd been married. The only thing that had changed was that now cuddles from her girls worked just as well. John prepared her tea just as she liked it – a few drops of milk and even more sugar – passing it to her along with her scone.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love," he said, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. As she pulled away, he noticed a hint of a smile creeping onto her lips.

"And a very Happy Valentine's Day to you, too."

Anna took a sip of her tea, looking around their bedroom, not really noticing until just then how quiet the house remained.

John was correct – they really should cherish these peaceful moments of the morning with each other before until the demands of four-year-old girls demanded their undivided attention. "What are the roses for," Anna asked as she noticed the vase of roses on the tea tray on John's nightstand.

"Those, my dear, are from me and the girls. The red one is from me, your most passionate, Irish lover, and the pink ones are from our darling, little princesses. And before you ask, yes, we did steal them from the bushes in the garden. The girls suggested it and, well you know I cannot resist three pairs of pleading eyes. I have a weakness for my Bates girls," he finished, smirking in a way that made the corners of his eyes crinkle in a way he knew his wife had no resolve for.

"Well, I suppose it's okay just this once, mind. And maybe for Mother's Day, but no more!" Anna forgave him completely with a kiss to his lips. She knew he meant well and never could say no whenever the girls ganged up on him in such a way. She couldn't wish for a better father to her children, or a better husband to herself.

Just then, in the banging of a door and a flurry of small bodies, the peace of before fell away as the triplets had awoken and decided to make sure their parents had as well.

"Mummy, Daddy," Hannah, the oldest by three minutes shouted as she clambered onto the large bed with relative ease. It was almost a daily occurrence, after all. "Look Mummy, Cupid came and brought us teddy bears!"

Anna slyly glanced at her husband, "Oh, Cupid was it?"

John remained the picture of innocence under his wife's reproachful glance. Deep inside, he knew she loved hearing about the various tales he told his daughters.

"Yes, Mummy," Sophie added, "Cupid came and left us presents and cards in our room."

John picked up Mackenzie, the youngest of the three, and snuggled her into his arms, tickling her in the process as she giggled with glee. He had to keep the charade going. "Are you quite sure it was Cupid?" He lifted up her pajama top to expose her belly, "Hmmm…I don't see where he hit you with his arrow."

"It was Cupid, Daddy! It said so on the card. It had his picture and everything," Sophie exclaimed.

"Oh, really?" Anna was quite impressed. It seemed their girls had definitely taken after she and her husband and were already demonstrating their love for reading. "Well, why don't you girls go to your room and bring the cards from Cupid to show to Mummy."

"'K!" Sophie hopped down from the bed and ran out of the room, dragging her new teddy and her two sisters behind her.

"John Bates, what are you doing telling them about Cupid?"

"What," John shrugged, "How is it any different than Father Christmas, or the Tooth Fairy, or the Easter Bunny? I just want them to have some fun while they're young and provide them with some happy memories. I want them to always have the love I didn't always get from my father."

"Oh, you sentimental softy. Come here."

John went willingly into the arms of his wife, meeting her lips with his in a deeply passionate kiss.

"I do love our girls, John, but I can't wait for them to go to bed tonight so I can show you just how much I love you."

"Well then, Mrs. Bates, we'll just have to make sure the girls are worn out so we can have a very early night."

Before they could seal their plans with another kiss, the triplets were back in the room, a Valentine grasped in each of their small hands.

"Here, Daddy." Mackenzie handed the card to John.

He turned to his wife and read the card out loud. "Dear Mackenzie, have a magical Valentine's Day. Your Mummy and Daddy asked Cupid to give you these gifts to show you how much they love you. Love, Cupid."

Anna smiled. They really did love their girls, so much, and they were more than thankful to have them in their lives especially when for a time it seemed they never would. "Cupid is right, Mummy and Daddy love you three so very much. Now come here and give your Mummy some cuddles."

All three girls jumped onto the bed and into Anna's arms, the three of them battling for the most hugs and kisses. John looked on, knowing he'd never seen anything more perfect than Anna loving on her girls. He hated to break them up, but they had a full day ahead and would need to get a move-on before too long. He'd promised them all the day before he'd make them heart-shaped pancakes for breakfast, and if the weather held, they were to spend the day on the beach. Neither he nor Anna wanted a romantic day together, or fancy gifts. A day spent together as a family was perfect enough for them.

"Come on girls, let's let Mummy finish her tea, and we'll go downstairs for some cartoons and pancakes!"

The girls jumped up and down on the bed with excitement, light brown curls bouncing on their shoulders, and their dark blue eyes alight. Anna looked on, the scene bringing complete and utter happiness to her heart, not even minding that their daughters were bouncing up and down on the mattress, despite the many reminders over time they were not to do so.

"Can I has a piggy back ride, Daddy," Hannah asked once she finally stopped jumping.

John thought for a moment before agreeing, even though he knew what one wanted, the other two would ask for as well. "All right then, hop on." Hannah jumped onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, her teddy hanging from her little hand, landing on his chest. He picked up Sophie under his left arm, Mackenzie fitting under his right and turned to make his way out of the room and down the stairs, not quite before catching the look from his wife, silently asking if he could make it down without dropping them all.

Answering his wife's unasked question, he merely stated, "I can manage," and quickly left the room before she could say anything more.

Anna smirked behind her teacup as she watched the four of them leave the room. What was she going to do with that man? She knew exactly what she wanted to do to him as her smirk quickly turned into a wicked grin. She hurried to finish her tea, knowing he'd likely need reinforcements soon enough.

After a leisurely, and sticky, pancake breakfast, John and Anna bathed and dressed the girls in their warm winter clothes and headed for their little beach armed with buckets for rock collecting and a picnic lunch. Thankfully, the weather had held, and although the wind gusted, it looked like the rain and snow would hold for a few hours longer.

John and Anna sat on the blanket; Anna reclined between her husband's legs with her back resting on his chest, watching the girls running and chasing each other on the beach, playing some sort of game only they knew the rules to.

Anna could feel locks of her husband's hair rustling against her cheek as the wind blew it every which way. She'd told him to wear his flat cap to protect from the gusty weather, but he had just smirked and shook his head no. He knew how much she enjoyed when his hair was disheveled, and wouldn't deny her such simple pleasures on this day of all days.

"Are you happy we moved here," asked Anna, breaking the silence that had settled between them.

John leaned back slightly, so that he could see her face. "Of course." They had moved their family to the seaside when the girls were just beginning to walk, wanting a simpler life and more room for their family than they could find in London. It had also always been a dream for them to retire to the seaside, and though John still wrote as much as ever and wouldn't consider himself retired in the slightest, they felt realizing that dream a bit sooner was the right decision for their family. "I'm glad they girls have all this room to run around, and the privacy is nice. Plus, I've never been as inspired to write as I have since we packed up and moved." He paused for a moment, thoughtful as he considered maybe Anna missed the hustle and bustle of the city. "You're happy too, right?"

"Of course I am, you silly beggar. I've never been happier. I'm so thankful we get to have these moments as a family. And I'm so proud seeing you thrive as a writer." Anna grasped John's hands even tighter, wrapping them firmly around her waist, pulling him snugly into her back. "Every day, I think I couldn't be happier, but then the next day comes, and I find that I'm happier than the day before."

John chuckled lightly, "It must be that salt air, playing tricks on you."

"It's not, and you know it. It's all down to you. And the girls. I love you all, so much. Today, and every day, Valentine's Day, or not."

"I love you, too." He punctuated his statement with soft kisses to her cheek and neck, silence overtaking them once more as they continued to watch the girls frolicking on the beach, Hannah walking around with her bucket, searching for the perfect rocks to add to the rock garden in their own garden at home, while Sophie and Mackenzie ran around chasing a group of sea birds that had stuck around after their picnic, hoping for some food to reappear.

They couldn't have asked for a more perfect Saturday.


End file.
